Hope Your Happy With Yourself Now
by BVBfan13
Summary: Four part Andley Mpreg. (Each chapter will be like a part.) Boyxboy and mpreg don't like don't read. it has simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

Andy walked now the street, he felt mad at himself and Ashley. How could Ashley do something like that to him he had the rest of his life to live out. He was too young to deal with this shit. He was only in his first year collage. Andy walked into his dormitory. His friends and dorm mates would wonder where he got off to. He and Ashley had gone through stuff like this before, no but this time it was more extreme. Just more stuff to fucking deal with. "Andy where did you go you've been out all night?" Jinxx asked when Andy walked into the room.

"Talking to Ash, you know about stuff. I think I might break up with him, he did something to me that's so bad" Andy said to his dorm mate.

"What could that be…? He cheated didn't he; I knew he wasn't good for you. I knew he would do something like this to you."

"No he didn't, he…" Andy trailed off. He felt like he was about to cry.

"He gave you an STI, didn't he? He stood up and walked closer to Andy. "It's ok, you can tell me" He tried his best to calm Andy down.

"Kind of" Andy chuckled a little.

"What does that mean?"

"He got… got me… pregnant" Andy choked.

Jinxx stared at him like he was a mental patient in the Looney Bin. How could a boy of 18 be pregnant? Andy wasn't telling the truth. There was something else up, that Andy wasn't telling his best friend. "You can't be serious"

"I am very serious" Andy retorted. "Here's the sonogram to prove it" he pushed the picture into Jinxx's face.

"Ok, ok. I believe you. What did Ashley say when you told him."

"I haven't, and I'm not planning on it"

"Andy, you have to tell him" Jinxx hugged his best friend.

"I know, I know" Andy hugged back.

"Phone him and tell him to come over and I'll leave you to talk" Jinxx handed him the phone.

"Ok, thanks" Andy said taking the phone out of Jinxx's hands. He punched the number into the phone.

"Hello this is Ashley, who am I talking to" His voice rung through the phone's speaker.

"Hi Ash, I have to tell you something can you come over this important" Andy said as strong as he could.

"Sure, I guess I could come over. But Andy it's 11:00 it's late."

"No I need to tell you this now"

"Then just tell me over the phone" Ashley suggested.

"No I need to tell you this in person" Andy sternly said.

"Fine, be there soon"

Andy felt tears prick into his eyes. What would Ashley say, this wasn't exactly natural nor would it be difficult to explain. How could he make it if Ash thought he was a freak or not from this planet. By this time Andy was sobbing. He just couldn't keep in the tears anymore, he felt like a freak or an alien. Why was everything testing him, or at least that's what it felt like. First pregnancy, now he was going to have to tell the person that knocked him up. Well that was a given. Still Andy didn't like it. He wouldn't make a good parent. He was irresponsible eighteen year old in collage. Andy felt vomit rise in his throat. He made it to the bathroom in the nick of time before he puked up what was left of his stomach contents. "Andy are you feeling ok. You seem ill." He heard Ashley's voice behind him.

"I'm fine, just a bit anxious."

"What could you possibly be anxious about?" Ashley asked his boyfriend.

"I'm pregnant Ashley, that's why I've been more moody and throwing up."

"Show me proof"

"Here." Andy showed Ashley the sonogram, of the small fetus.

"You freak. You fucking freak. Andy that's fucking strange. Don't talk to me every again. I'll send a check once a month or something when it's born. Just never talk to me again." Ashley bolted out the door, leaving a stunned Andy behind. What the hell just happened?

"Andy is everything?" his friend CC asked.

"He called me a freak. He called me a fucking a freak. He told me never to talk to him again." He sobbed.

"Who did Andy?" CC hugged his friend. "Why would someone call you a freak?"

"Ashley called me a freak because…" he didn't want to tell anyone anymore. He didn't want to lose the people that he cared about. But then again CC wasn't Ashley. Maybe he could take it better. "He called me a freak because CC I'm pregnant"

"That is a little freaky, but I'm not calling you a freak. How could it happen to a boy?"

"I don't know, all the doctor said was it only happens once in half a century" Andy exclaimed.

"Ok then"

Ashley's POV

I just ran I didn't look back. I told him never talk to me again. How could I do that do him? He's probably confused and scared. I couldn't turn back, it was 12:00. He went to bed maybe. I know he has exams tomorrow, he told me he was stressing over them. I'll just phone him tomorrow.

Andy's POV

Exams yay, I have three today and I don't want to fail them.

"Students you have an hour to finish this exam." Our teacher Mr. Fiel said. An hour only an hour there is no way I will finish that in an hour. Have you've seen how thick it is, it's like a thousand pages long. It's as long as long as the twilight books. I'm in no fucking mood to finish a fucking test that's that long I think I would rather have a needle in my eye then do this. It was about half way through the test and the nausea hit. It was I like a slug crawling up at the back of my throat. I ran out of the class finding the nearest bathroom. I found an opened stall locking myself in before I landed on my knees, throwing up into the porcelain toilet bowl. I sat there for about fifteen minutes. In case I had to vomit again.

"Andy you in here?" a voice echoed around the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I croaked. God I needed gum or water the taste of bile was disgusting. I walked out of the stall. "Hey Jinxx." I took out the last pack cigarettes I had left knowing it would be my last in a while.

"Andy you shouldn't smoke, because you know" he hinted.

"Look I only have two left, do you want to come outside with me?"

"Sure, but Andy…"

"Shut the fuck up, I need this. My "boyfriend" at the moment thinks I'm a fucking freak because of this thing and I don't even know where we are now. Please just one more time."

"Fine, let's just go outside." Jinxx headed to the bathroom door.

I walked outside. It was cold. Really cold. I mean fucking freezing. Downside of being outside in Ohio in late December. "Boo." a very familiar voice said beside me.

"Jake you're back." I hugged my best friend since childhood.

"So what's up with you?"

"My boyfriend and I kind of had a fallout." I exclaimed.

"About what?" Oh fuck. This is bad very bad.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh okay."

I had to finish my cig, before I went to get lunch I was fucking starving. I was about to go inside when I heard him the voice an angel who now was a voice of demon. "Andy, wait."

"Ashley" I hissed. Speed walking to get inside faster.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just shocked. I never meant to hurt you. I want to be there for us and him or her. I love you Andy. I just made a mistake we all make them sometimes. And that was a big one, running out on when you needed me the most. Andy… please forgive me."

"I… Ashley, I love you too. I'm starving wanna go get lunch Mr. Purdy" I said linking my fingers with his. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That's fine sweetie." He said picking me up bridal style kissing my lips. I' glad he didn't actually leave me. ( Or for not that long at least.)


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half months later:

Andy's POV:

I was three months pregnant now and I had pretty much had told everyone except my aunt because I knew she couldn't handle it she would go ballistic more than Ashley did when I told him. I laid on the couch in my dorm struggling to figure out something for my professor. Damn it was fucking hard. How is this humanly possible to figure out? Maybe Ashley could help me; I could really use the help. I put on a baggy sweater to hide my small bump that had developed. I started down the hall going outside to my car. Yes I had my car here. My mom let me take with me. She's a nice person.

I unlocked the door of his apartment. I should have just called, but I haven't been out in a few days except for class and lunch. I felt locked up and in jail. I walked into the small apartment; there was a note on the fridge. I guess for his dog walker. It said:

_Andy,_

_I, Danny, and Ben went to Vegas for a few days. If there is something you need call my cell. Love you babe see you in a few days._

_-Ash._

Vegas without me really? Whatever I mean I'm pregnant I can't really go there. I walked out heading for my car. Then I heard someone behind me I turned around to see Ashley's obsessive ex-boyfriend Ronnie "Hey Andy, have you've seen Ashley?" he asked, why the fuck would he like to know where my Ashley is?

"No Ronnie I haven't and stop hanging around here you know he broke up with you. Remember? There has to be something going off in your brain." I smirked god I hated him so much.

"No fag there isn't."

I had a bad feeling that is isn't going to end well. "Just leave me alone Ronnie, I have to get back to Brock."

"No." he said. As I felt something blunt hit the back of my head. "He will always be mine little Andy." Was all I heard before I saw black.

One day later:

"Andy, thank god you're ok." My mom squealed when my eyes opened.

"Mom, what happened, why am I here?" My eyes searched the white painted walls and the medical equipment.

"Because some asshole smashed your head." My mom gritted her teeth together to keep herself from screaming.

"Ronnie that fucking bastard." I said close to tears.

"What's wrong with you Andy if I didn't know any better I would say you're PMSing." My aunt said in the corner of the room taking a sip which was I guess coffee.

"Shannon." My mom warned.

"Babe, your mom phoned you ok." Ashley walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm fine, I don't know about our baby though." I might as well let it out right now, so I don't keep this a secret any longer.

"What baby? There's no baby." Aunt Shannon looked around the room.

"It's not like that." My mother replied. "Andy is going to have a baby." Why would my mom say it and not me?

"Aww I'm going to be a great aunt." She smiled. My aunt Shannon cracked a fucking smile when did this happen she never smiles,

"So you're not angry or freaked out?" Ashley and I asked.

I fell asleep after everyone had left except Ashley he had stayed. We found out that I just had a really bad concussion and that our baby is fine. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow. I woke up the next morning feeling better, a lot better. "Good morning babe." Ashley kissed my forehead.

"Did you stay here all night?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That's so sweet." A doctor commented walking into the room.

"Thanks, I try my best to be sweet." Ashley winked at the doctor.

"You pig." I joked hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Well, Mr. Biersack you can go home." She said.

I was going to stay at Ashley's from now on. He wanted take care of me. I just love that about him so much if I get sick or hurt Ashley is the first one to always take me in and nurture me back to health.

Maybe from now on it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
